Fire meet gasoline
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Deux princes héritiers, deux races presque ennemies. Ce n'est pas un remake de Roméo et Juliette. Il s'agit d'un lemon entre Legolas et Fili. Parce que oui, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! xD Non, plus sérieusement, cela commence dès leur rencontre et se termine à la Bataille des Cinq armées. J'ai conscience que ce couple est surprenant, mais je vous laisse le découvrir. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé, cette fiction est un lemon entre Legolas et Fili. Peut-être que personne n'avait jamais pensé à les mettre ensemble et bien moi si... C'est parti d'un délire avec une amie et finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus. Après avoir fait cette fiction, leur couple m'a paru évident. Je ne vous force pas à me lire, d'autant plus ceux qui renie l'adaptation de Peter Jackson en ce qui concerne Le Hobbit. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il a dérivé sur certains points, mais je considère quand même que c'est une bonne adaptation.  
Cette fiction peut être lue comme une song fic sur la chanson _Fire meet gasoline_ de Sia.  
Je pense à écrire une suite à cette fiction, cependant elle prendra place dans un Univers Alternatif.  
Bien, je vous laisse avec nos deux héros en espèrant que vous apprécierez.

Laissez des reviews, please. :)

* * *

**Fire meet gasoline.**

L'obscurité avait commencé à se dissoudre alors qu'ils avançaient plus loin à travers la forêt. Le jeune Prince nain regarda ses compagnons et il soupira en constatant qu'ils étaient tous désarmés. Comment pourraient-ils s'échapper ? D'autant que leur Cambrioleur avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Il se pinça les lèvres, avançant d'un pas lourd derrière le blond sylvestre.  
« Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas de l'eau caché derrière vos oreilles difformes ? marmonna-t-il en soupirant. »  
Le Seigneur elfe le regarda par-dessus son épaule en haussant un sourcil. Fili, à cet instant, ne pût s'empêcher de constater l'intensité de son regard bleu ciel.

_**Flame and candle meet**__  
__La flamme et la bougie se rencontrent__  
__**Fire meet gasoline**__  
__Le feu rencontre l'essence_

« Si vous cachiez moins de lames, nain, répondit-il, alors peut-être auriez-vous plus de place pour transporter de quoi vous désaltérer. »  
L'héritier de Durin lança un pouffement de rire narquois. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des elfes, plus par contamination que par une raison véritablement valable. Son oncle Thorïn ne lui avait que trop dis à quel point ils avaient été lâches lors de la prise d'Erebor, et d'autant plus lors de la bataille de la Moria. En bon diplomate, il ne répliqua pas à la moquerie du Prince. Cependant, il fut surpris que celui-ci lui tende une gourde sans même se retourner.  
« Le roi ne souhaite pas vous voir mort pour l'instant, se justifia le jeune elfe. »  
Fili esquissa un bref sourire avant de boire une gorgée.  
« Ne crois pas que je ne pourrais te tuer, Nain, ajouta Legolas. Je le ferais avec grand plaisir lorsque l'on m'en accordera le droit. »  
Le Prince Nain reboucha la bouteille et essuya ses lèvres en lançant un regard sombre à son interlocuteur.  
« Je vous rend le compliment, elfe, souffla-t-il en jetant la gourde dans les mains de l'elfe blond. »  
Sur ces mots, il passa devant lui en le forçant à se décaler. S'il devait se faire emprisonner dans ce maudit royaume, il voulait que ça arrive rapidement, il en avait assez de cette forêt.

_**Fire meet gasoline  
**__Le feu rencontre l'essence__**  
I'm burning alive  
**__Je brûle vive__  
__**And I can barely breathe  
**__Je peux à peine respirer__  
_

Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être une cellule, Fili fit un pas en arrière, se refusant à entrer.  
« Ne m'obligez pas à vous pousser, soupira Legolas. »  
Le jeune prince nain était évidemment trop fier pour admettre que les pièces de petite taille le mettaient fortement mal à l'aise. Kili lui lança un bref regard, se voulant sûrement rassurant. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la prison.  
« Attendez, ordonna l'Elfe aux cheveux d'or. »  
Le nain à la chevelure blonde se retourna face à lui feignant un soupir exaspéré, soulagé de ne pas encore être retenu dans cette salle trop étroite.  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit la fine main de Legolas se glisser dans son manteau. Le jeune guerrier lui attrapa le poignet pour le repousser, mais le prince sylvestre remonta sa main à la gorge de celui-ci, une lame entre les doigts. Fili frissonna sous la froideur de sa propre lame contre sa pomme d'Adam, il regarda son ennemi, les lèvres crispées.  
« Décidément, il semblerait que vous ne soyez jamais à court de lames, jeune nain, murmura Legolas en remontant la lame sous le menton de Fili. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Vous devriez savoir que les elfes ont des yeux bien plus perçants que ceux des aigles.  
\- Oh non, je connais parfaitement les personnes de votre espèce, répliqua Fili les dents légèrement serrées. Vous pensez avoir la grâce des aigles, mais ne valez pas mieux que des rapaces, convoitant les biens des autres jusqu'à les trahir par caprice ! »  
Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés les deux perles bleues glaces de son geôlier. Legolas recula en rangeant doucement la lame, intrigué. Ces paroles résonnaient à ses oreilles tout en tonnant légèrement fausses. Les mots semblaient justes mais dans la mauvaise bouche. Il n'y avait que Thorïn Oakenshield pour crier une chose pareille, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il lui avait été décrit par son père. Il ferma lentement la porte et s'en alla sans autre mot, laissant Fili dans cette salle serrée et froide.

_**So come on now**__**  
**__Alors viens maintenant__**  
**__**Strike the match**__**  
**__Craque l'allumette  
__**Strike the match now**__**  
**__Craque l'allumette maintenant__  
_

Les jours étaient passés avec une lenteur exaspérante pour les Nains prisonniers des elfes de Mirkwood. Legolas avait cette curiosité malsaine à vouloir comprendre ce qui poussait Fili à parler de cette façon des elfes sans en avoir croisé auparavant, hormis à Rivendell. Seulement il ne se rendait pas compte que lui-même agissait de la même façon. Les deux princes héritiers, bercés par des rois blessés, tenaient à leur ressembler sans même réfléchir à qui ils étaient.

**_We're a perfect match_**_  
__Nous sommes en parfaite adéquation__  
_**_Perfect somehow_**_  
__Parfaits en quelque sorte__  
_**_We were meant for one another_**_  
__Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre__  
_**_Come a little closer  
_**_Viens un peu plus près_

Une nuit, alors que l'ensemble de la Compagnie était tombé d'épuisement, Fili veillait. Il commençait tout juste à s'accommoder à l'étroitesse de la pièce, cela étant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se dit inconsciemment que son oncle aurait mieux fait d'accepter l'offre du roi Thranduil. A cette pensée il grommela quelques mots en khuzdul visant à exprimer son mécontentement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans les geôles, cela lui faisant présumer qu'il était seul. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de dormir. Une présence.  
« Vous qui restez dans l'obscurité, à m'observer tel un rat dans une cage, marmonna-t-il. Montrez-vous. »  
Bien sûr, il avait simplement murmuré afin de ne pas réveiller les autres, mais il savait que l'ouïe des elfes étaient bien plus affinés que la leur.  
Le soldat apparut devant les barreaux et Fili prit la peine de se lever. Il le fixa d'un air arrogant, le détaillant longuement au passage. Il n'avait que trop vu ce mercenaire aux longs cheveux blonds. Pourtant, il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus.  
« Dîtes-moi, elfe, quel est votre nom ? S'enquit-il sans attendre une réelle réponse.  
\- Et pourquoi vous le dirais-je, nain ? Répliqua l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Sa voix était méfiante et d'une arrogance sans limite, Fili approcha des barreaux.  
« Êtes-vous effrayé, jeune elfe ? Sourit-il narquoisement en agrippant une barre de métal. »  
Legolas, en toute réponse fit un pas vers la geôle, lançant un regard sombre au Prince.  
« Je ne connaissais pas l'humour de votre race, répondit-il non sans un sourire. Effrayé par un Nain qui n'a plus de Royaume et qui va probablement mourir dans les cachots de mon père, victime de l'orgueil de son propre Roi. Quel esprit ! »  
Le jeune Prince guerrier ne put retenir un sourire victorieux, le jeune elfe le regarda avec incompréhension.  
« Ainsi, vous êtes le fils de Thranduil ? Conclut-il dans un souffle. »  
Legolas grimaça avec rage avant de reculer, humilié d'avoir offert cette pauvre réussite au nain. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose de mesquin, mais Fili le coupa.  
« Mon nom est Fili, neveu de Thorïn, jeune Prince sous la montagne, avoua-t-il en s'inclinant cérémonieusement. A votre service. »  
Il avait murmuré ces trois mots avec une ironie presque palpable, Legolas se sentit cependant heureux de connaître enfin le nom du jeune guerrier qui l'intriguait tant. Il arqua un sourcil en signe de dédain alors que ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse.  
« Legolas Greenleaf, fils de Thranduil, Prince de Mirkwood, répondit-il pourtant avec la même solennité.  
\- Legolas, avait murmuré Fili comme si il en découvrait le goût sur la langue. »  
Le prince sylvestre se sentit légèrement rosir sous la voix un peu rauque de son adversaire et il en remercia l'obscurité.  
« Tâché de dormir, prince nain, soupira-t-il seulement après quelques secondes de confusions.  
\- Cette geôle est trop inconfortable, je préfère encore dormir sur le sol de la forêt, grogna Fili. »  
Legolas le comprenait parfaitement, il s'approcha de la prison, posant une main sur le même barreau que le fils de Durin et se laissa glisser jusqu'en être à sa taille. Leurs doigts s'étaient tout juste effleurés, mais ce ne fût pas ce qui les mit le plus mal à l'aise. Leurs visages s'étaient rapidement rapprochés, si bien que Fili parvenait à sentir l'odeur du Prince elfe. Elle était douce et sucrée, comme la rosée du matin qui parfumait la forêt. Il planta ses yeux aigue marine dans ceux glacés de son ennemi. Il parvenait même à respirer son souffle.  
« Ne m'obligez pas à vous chanter une berceuse, avait murmuré l'elfe alors qu'un sourire ornait son visage.  
\- Je préfèrerais que vous me racontiez une histoire, souffla Fili avec une envie presque incertaine de s'approcher encore. Pourquoi ne pas me conter la vôtre ? »  
A ces mots, un éclair indéchiffrable traversa le regard du Prince de Mirkwood, il se releva d'un geste, reculant d'un pas et leur proximité ne fût plus qu'un lointain souvenir que Fili regretta amèrement.  
« Taché simplement de dormir, Nain, grogna Legolas les dents serrées en s'éloignant de la vision du jeune guerrier. »  
Le petit blond avait retenu son haleine pendant quelques secondes, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait regretté le moment où leur souffle ne faisait plus qu'un. Il passa une main sur son visage et eût un rire risible. A quoi jouait-il, lui, Fili, héritier de Durin, neveu de Thorïn et futur roi d'Erebor… ?

_**So come on now**__  
__Alors viens maintenant__  
__**I'll take you on**__  
__Je t'emmène__  
__**Take you on,**__  
__T'emmène__  
__**I ache for love, ache for us**__  
__Je souffre d'amour, souffre pour nous__  
__**Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?  
**__Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, ne viens-tu pas un peu plus près?_

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à s'enfuir, les membres de la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield élurent provisoirement domicile à Lackville. Le monde des hommes avait un goût amer de pauvreté et de méfiance, Fili s'y sentait à l'étroit, en repensant à ses jours de geôles, il en convint que le royaume de Thranduil était tout de même plus accueillant.  
Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas abandonner la quête, un geste de son oncle l'incita à rester à Lackville. Kili avait été grièvement blessé par des orcs lors de leur évasion du domaine sylvestre. Son grand frère tentait tant bien que mal de s'occuper de lui et lorsqu'enfin ils furent près à partir pour la montagne solitaire, les mots de Thorïn laissèrent Fili interdit.  
« Mon oncle, je t'en prie, avait-il plaidé. Les histoires d'Erebor ont bercés son enfance, histoires que TU nous racontais. Tu ne peux le priver de ça ! S'il le faut, je le porterais.  
\- Fili, quand tu seras roi, tu comprendras. Je ne peux compromettre la quête pour le bien d'un membre de la compagnie, même si il s'agit d'un proche. »  
Thorïn avait répondu d'une telle froideur que Fili se refusa à les suivre. Il descendit du bateau alors que son oncle agrippait son bras.  
« Fili, ne fais pas ça, avait-il murmuré. Ta place est auprès de la compagnie.  
\- Ma place est auprès de mon frère. »  
Sur ces mots, il s'était détourné de Thorïn pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras.

Le bateau s'était éloigné plutôt rapidement, et c'est sans surprise qu'ils virent Bofur arrivé trop tard.  
« Vous aussi vous avez manqué le bateau ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire, se sentant moins seul. »  
A cet instant, Kili eut un gémissement de douleur. La flèche de Morgul avait infecté son sang. Fili, Bofur et Oïn vinrent supplier de l'aide à la porte du Maître des lieux. Ainsi, Fili comprit que son hospitalité passée n'était qu'une fourberie. Il le regardait alors qu'une haine indéchiffrable montait en lui. Cet homme allait laisser son frère mourir. Sans autre forme de procès, ils se dirigèrent à la porte de Bard, l'humain qui les avait accueillis en premier lieu, même si celui-ci devait avoir une certaine rancœur envers eux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il les regarda avec méfiance.  
« Non, j'en ai assez fait pour vous, avait-il grogné en refermant la porte.  
\- Non ! Je vous en prie ! C'est Kili ! Il est malade, avait supplié Bofur en retenant l'accès ouvert. Très malade. »  
Après cela, l'homme aux cheveux bruns les avait laissé entrer, incapable de laisser mourir quelqu'un à sa porte.

_**Fire meet gasoline**__  
__Le feu rencontre l'essence__  
__**Burn with me tonight**__  
__Brûle avec moi ce soir_

Les heures défilaient et l'état de Kili empirait. Si seulement son grand frère connaissait le moyen de le soigner, peut-être ne culpabiliserait-il pas autant. Non… S'il s'en voulait finalement c'était parce que la blessure de son cadet était de sa faute. Il aurait dû agir, il le savait mais trop lent pour faire quoique ce soit c'était le plus jeune des Princes qui avait accompli sa tâche. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer sa honte. Il était l'héritier de Durin, c'était lui qui devrait être allongé sur cette table, en train de souffrir le martyr. Il s'éloigna, incapable d'écouter les gémissements de son frère une minute de plus. Il ouvrit vivement la porte pour prendre l'air ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure.  
Il alla jusqu'à la barrière et prit une grande inspiration, expirant lentement pour calmer ses tremblements. Si Kili mourrait… Il n'avait plus rien. Il posa une main sur son cœur, laissant échapper une plainte dû à la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir au tréfonds de lui. Le bois grinça légèrement derrière le Prince guerrier mais il n'y fit pas attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Bofur qui revenait bredouille. Il était partit à la recherche d'une herbe pour soulager la plaie de Kili, mais Fili savait bien qu'ils avaient peu de chances d'en trouver ici.  
Là, il entendit une flèche fuser et il se retourna dans un sursaut alors qu'un orc tomba à ses pieds. Tout d'abord perdu, il réagit bien vite en se rendant compte que l'orc n'était pas seul. Il donna un vif coup de pied dans la main armée de la créature qui s'approchait de lui. Il l'avait désarmé, c'était un bon point, non ? Il esquiva quelques coups de poing et parvint à échanger leur position lorsqu'il reçut une blessure au visage. Sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire, il mit toute sa force dans son pied lorsqu'il le repoussa brusquement sur le buste de son ennemi. Celui-ci vint s'écraser contre la barrière qui se brisa sous l'impulsion. Alors il disparut dans l'eau noire de Lackville.  
Fili chercha l'archer qui lui était venu en aide, avec tout de même peu d'espoir de le revoir Lui. Là, une autre créature maléfique arriva. Fili, en bon guerrier se baissa pour esquiver la lame de l'orc tandis qu'il en profita pour lui donner un upercut dans le ventre. La bête eut un gémissement guttural visant à exprimer sa douleur. Le Prince ne lui laissa aucun répit, assénant un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire de l'orc, il parvint à agripper son poignet et retourna sa lame contre lui-même, la plantant sans ménagement dans son ventre avant de le pousser d'un puissant coup de pied, enfonçant l'épée plus loin encore.  
Il regarda l'orc dévaler les marches en reprenant lentement son souffle.  
« Kili, murmura-t-il en réalisant que son frère était d'autant plus en danger. Kili ! »  
Il courût à l'intérieur de la maison mais dès qu'il passa la porte, plusieurs orcs entrèrent par les fenêtres. Il attrapait n'importe quel objet en guise d'armes. Le jeune Prince s'assura tout de même que les enfants de leur hôte soient un minimum cachés sous une table en bois. Armé d'une casserole, il protégeait la table comme son bien le plus précieux alors que son frère était de l'autre côté de la pièce, une horde d'orc les séparant. Il parvint a asséné quelques coups à ses adversaires, mais un ustensile de cuisine était une bien piètre arme pour un guerrier, il se sentit vite dépasser. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire était de crier le prénom de son cadet en frappant tout ce qu'il pouvait.  
« Kili, appela-t-il une dernière fois désespéré. »  
Un énorme bruit de fracas se fit entendre alors que Fili fut désarmé de son arme improvisée. Ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'il vit deux elfes entrés. Une jeune femme rousse qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son petit frère. Et… Peut-être devait-il rêver mais il jura voir le Prince de Mirkwood qui enchainait flèche sur flèche pour supprimer les créatures marécageuses qui les attaquaient. Le jeune héritier de Durin resta immobile sous le choc de leur entrée.  
A cet instant, il entendit son frère l'appeler dans un cri de terreur. Il porta son regard sur lui avec incompréhension. Ainsi, il vit que son cadet lui faisait signe de se retourner. Sans réfléchir, il s'exécuta et pût constater qu'un orc était beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il fit un pas en arrière et trébucha, le monstre l'attrapa brutalement à la gorge et le souleva, si bien qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Il frappait de toutes ses forces tentant de faire lâcher la créature qui le tourmentait mais il ne parvenait pas, s'affaiblissant un peu plus alors que la prise se raffermissait. Il perdit légèrement conscience, fermant les yeux, à bout de souffles alors qu'il tomba puissamment au sol.  
Ainsi, il n'y eut rien de plus. La salle fut baigner dans un silence presque incroyable après la tempête qu'il venait de passer. Fili resta inconscient quelques minutes, cherchant sa respiration avec difficulté.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, l'orc était allongé à ses pieds, trois flèches plantées dans le crâne. Il tenta de se redresser mais il retomba avec faiblesse. Des mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles et il put reconnaître la langue fluide des elfes. Le jeune héritier se retourna vers la voix et pût voir que la jeune elfe rousse guérissait son frère. Un piètre sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il voulut appeler Kili. Mais quand il ouvrit simplement la bouche, une vive douleur trancha sa gorge, lui rappelant la strangulation dont il avait été victime. Il porta une main à son cou, se sentant étouffer et toussa violement.  
« Doucement, Fili, doucement, entendit-il à côté de lui. »  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il pût voir Bofur, celui-ci lui offrit un peu d'eau ce qui calma brièvement sa douleur.

Après une longue demi-heure, Fili avait repris la totalité de ses esprits et il avait commencé à remettre de l'ordre dans la maison de ce pauvre Bard. Legolas était parti à la recherche du chef de compagnie de ces orcs et il pensa avec tristesse qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il regarda son jeune frère qui discutait avec la jeune Tauriel et ne pût s'empêcher de la remercier d'un signe de tête qu'elle rendit respectueusement.  
Le silence revint à l'instant où trois battements se firent entendre à la porte. Fili s'empara d'une épée d'orc et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Cependant, Tauriel n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit vivement la porte en levant son arme au cas où il devrait attaquer. Il resta interdit devant l'elfe blond qui se tenait à l'entrée.  
« Le…, avait-il tenté mais sa voix enrouée le fit tousser de nouveau alors qu'il lâchait la lame. »  
Le Prince de Mirkwood entra en regardant le jeune nain les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
« Ne parlez pas, Fili, fils de Durin, dit-il seulement. Vous êtes encore blessé de votre combat. »  
Fili grimaça avec rage, prenant cette réflexion pour une autre moquerie. Il bût un verre de lait pour adoucir sa gorge.  
« Si vous êtes venus nous refaire prisonniers, il est trop tard, notre Oncle est déjà parti pour la montagne, annonça-t-il avec fierté alors que sa voix tremblait encore. »  
L'archer ne pût empêcher un léger sourire de franchir ses lèvres avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Puis, il fit signe au jeune Prince de Durin de le rejoindre. Hésitant, Fili fit quelques pas avant de finalement s'installer au côté de Legolas.

_**So come on now**__  
__Alors viens maintenant__  
__**Strike the match**__  
__Craque l'allumettte__  
__**Strike the match now**__  
__Craque l'allumette maintenant__  
__**We're a perfect match**__  
__Nous sommes en concordance parfaite__  
__**Perfect somehow**__  
__Parfaits en quelque sorte_

La lune était à présent haute dans le ciel, annonçant que la nuit était encore longue. Tout le monde dormait profondément, Tauriel n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester auprès de Kili dans la chambre de l'hôte. Celui-ci avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures.  
Legolas avait tenu à monter la garde dans le salon, ses capacités d'elfe lui permettant d'entendre le moindre danger à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il regardait par la fenêtre en jouant avec la corde de son arc, pensif. La nuit était glaciale et silencieuse, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, c'était avec gêne qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas le froid qui lui avait fait ressentir cela. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le ciel étoilé.  
« Ne dormez-vous jamais, Prince nain ? S'enquit-il sans même le regarder. »  
Il avait senti son regard brûlant sur lui et cela l'avait fait trembler. Il entendit un léger couinement, comprenant que Fili avait voulu parler mais qu'il souffrait encore de l'attaque de l'orc. Il posa enfin les yeux sur lui et lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne à lui. Le jeune guerrier hésita quelques secondes et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de fenêtre, en face de son nouvel allié.  
« Pourquoi… ? Avait-il essayé sa voix presque éteinte.  
\- Ne vous faîtes pas souffrir d'avantage, mon ami, sourit Legolas en lui tendant une feuille blanche et un pot d'encre. »  
Fili constata qu'il n'y avait aucune plume, alors inconscient, il y trempa le bout de son doigt avant de commencer à écrire.  
Le Prince elfe le fixait avec un doux sourire, attendrit par la concentration que le nain avait afin d'écrire lisiblement. Il lut la phrase, une fois qu'elle fût terminée et fronça les sourcils, mimant l'incompréhension.  
« Pourquoi ai-je tué l'orc qui vous étranglait ? S'enquit-il en oubliant volontairement quelques mots de la véritable question. »  
Fili lui lança un regard réprobateur.  
« Vous savez que ce n'est pas…, murmura-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Ce que je voulais dire… Lisez mieux. »  
Legolas se pencha sur la feuille, faisant comme si il ne parvenait pas à lire, mais le grognement impatient de son ami le persuada de lire correctement.  
« Pourquoi l'avoir transpercé de trois flèches alors qu'une suffisait amplement… ? Lut-il mot pour mot. »  
Son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers les étoiles alors qu'il resta quelques secondes interdit. Fili ouvrit la bouche mais seul un souffle franchit ses lèvres, où le seigneur elfe fût persuadé d'entendre son prénom.  
« Vous n'avez pas soigné votre lèvre, constata-t-il cependant. »  
Il alla chercher un torchon un peu humide et revint auprès de Fili qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Legolas sourit devant son incompréhension. Il avait été tellement affligé de sa strangulation qu'il en avait oublié le premier coup qu'il avait reçu. Le jeune elfe tendit la serviette à son ami, pensant qu'il allait être trop fier pour se laisser soigner. Avec surprise il vit que Fili ne bougea pas, fixant seulement sa main. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser l'accès libre à sa lèvre inférieure. Legolas se sentit légèrement rougir mais il prit place au côté de l'héritier nain. Il approcha de nouveau ses doigts du visage de Fili, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de fixer sa bouche fine. Le tissu humide effleura la chair blessée du guerrier, ce qui le fit légèrement grimacer sous le picotement. L'elfe retira sa main en murmurant une excuse.  
« Ne vous arrêtez pas, entendit-il dans un souffle. »  
Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il remonta ses doigts aux lèvres du Prince nain. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne purent se quitter.  
« Cet orc m'avait énervé, murmura l'elfe. Il vous a blessé… »  
Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où il sentit un baiser humide sur le bout de son index que Legolas s'aperçut qu'il avait lâché la serviette depuis qu'il avait baissé sa main. Son cœur frappa un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche afin de protester. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer quoique ce soit, il sentit le souffle chaud de Fili se rapprocher, il ne pût retenir un frisson de le parcourir alors qu'il lui dérobait un intense baiser.

_**We're a perfect match  
**__Nous sommes en parfaite adéquation__**  
Perfect somehow  
**__Parfaits en quelque sorte__**  
We were meant for one another  
**__Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre__**  
Come a little closer  
**__Viens un peu plus près_

Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, Fili baissa légèrement la tête pour libérer la bouche de l'elfe. Sa barbe frotta doucement contre la peau parfaitement blanche de Legolas, ce qui fit frissonner celui-ci. Il aimait ce contact rugueux et doux à la fois, pourtant il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi. Le Prince de Durin, voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, recula en interprétant ainsi un refus. Il garda la tête basse, regardant ses mains qui avait agrippé la tunique de Legolas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'elfe regretta soudainement le toucher qui venait de le quitter. Il leva sa main et la passa dans la crinière blonde du jeune nain, savourant l'épaisseur entre ses doigts avant de la descendre sur sa joue. Là, il joua doucement avec l'une des tresses qui finissait sa moustache, souriant devant cette pilosité inexistante chez les elfes. Fili redressa la tête avec surprise sous les tendres caresses que lui accordait le Prince de Mirkwood. Il ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer quelque chose mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.  
« Reposez votre voix, jeune Prince, sourit l'elfe en caressant doucement la chair rosée. »  
Tous deux se regardèrent avec un désir inavouable, sachant pertinemment que s'ils assouvissaient leur caprice leurs proches les renieraient probablement. Fili se perdit dans l'iris profond de son ami et il croqua ainsi le bout de son doigt, laissant sa langue jouer doucement avec. Il pût voir les pupilles de Legolas se dilater lentement alors que dans un sourire, il attira le doigt entier dans sa bouche. Le Prince sylvestre se sentit rougir en comprenant la provocation de Fili. C'était inconsciemment qu'il imaginait une autre partie de son corps sous la langue experte du nain. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa sa pensée et il se mordit la lèvre avec honte alors que la teinte écarlate contamina l'ensemble de son visage, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. L'héritier de Durin ne pût retenir un léger pouffement alors qu'il libéra le doigt de Legolas. Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui et n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'embrasser avec une passion ardente. Le baiser fût bien moins chaste que le premier, mêlant sensiblement leur langue dans une danse enflammée. Fili commença même à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'elfe alors que ses mains remontèrent sur ses cuisses. Le désir de Legolas n'en fût qu'accru et il agrippa doucement la tunique du nain, délassant celle-ci d'une main tremblante. Il n'avait de cesse de l'embrasser et dès que leurs souffles se quittaient pour prendre une nouvelle respiration, il ne mettait qu'une seconde avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Fili.  
Rapidement, l'elfe arriva à retirer l'habit de son Prince nain, le voyant frissonner, il se leva et l'attira auprès de la cheminée. Fili, profitant de sa petite taille, descendit le pantalon de son vis-à-vis d'un geste. Legolas se sentit rougir brusquement et il se laissa tomber à côté de la source de chaleur. Le nain eut un doux sourire et Legolas put savourer la vue de son torse qu'il venait à peine de découvrir. Il tira la main de son amant et caressa sensuellement son dos de ses doigts fins. Là, il s'arrêta et une légère lueur de terreur traversa ses pupilles. Fili pencha la tête avec incompréhension et inquiétude. Il lui semblait que l'elfe fixait son cou. Il l'appela d'une voix un peu éraillé et Legolas cligna des yeux, posant ses doigts sur le col offert de son nain.  
« Le félon, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Il vous a marqué de ses doigts de monstre… »  
Fili comprit qu'il avait des marques bleuâtres qui étaient apparus sous l'étranglement et il se pinça les lèvres, espérant qu'elles disparaissent rapidement. Il frissonna soudainement en sentant la langue humide de l'être sylvestre caresser son cou.  
« Puis-je ? Demanda l'elfe dans un murmure. »  
Lorsque le Prince d'Erebor comprit sa demande, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire dans un rougissement, puis, tendrement, il agrippa ses cheveux en signe d'acceptation. Alors Legolas embrassa doucement sa peau légèrement hâlée de guerrier avant d'apposer sa marque dans un suçotement. Fili sentit son excitation monter à son paroxysme sous les lèvres taquines de Legolas et il ne put retenir un léger soupir de désir. Ce contact le faisait trembler, comme si l'empreinte que lui laissait son nouvel amant le lavait de l'immonde toucher de l'orc.  
Alors que l'elfe s'affairait encore à sensibiliser son cou entre baiser et succion, Fili ouvrit doucement l'habit qui le couvrait et le fit doucement glisser sur ses fines épaules.

_**I'm burning alive  
**__Je brûle vif__  
__**I can barely breathe  
**__Je peux à peine respirer__  
__**And you feel love for me  
**__Et tu ressens l'amour pour moi_

Fili regarda la peau blanche et lisse de son amant et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il le repoussa doucement contre la pierre chaude à côté de la cheminée et il put lire la surprise dans les yeux de l'elfe. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors que ses mains découvraient le torse de Legolas, là, il vint embrasser sa clavicule doucement, comme pour en entrevoir le goût. Voyant qu'il en appréciait le toucher, il commença à partir à la découverte de son corps tout entier. Le Prince de Mirkwood se cambra légèrement lorsque les lèvres de Fili laissèrent place à sa langue et un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit les dents taquines du guerrier sur son torse. Les picotements qu'il ressentait déjà sous la barbe du nain s'amplifièrent sous ses morsures délicates et il ne pût s'empêcher d'agripper les cheveux de son nouvel amant, afin qu'il continue sa délectable torture. Il sentit le souffle de Fili, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de pouffer de rire sous son comportement impatient.  
L'héritier de Durin descendit au nombril de Legolas, voyant que son érection se fit plus dure encore, il sourit. Sa main glissa sur le torse de l'elfe et il put voir qu'il avait laissé une trace d'encre noir sur celui-ci. Il eut un sourire, fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et il marqua l'initiale de son prénom sur le cœur de son amant. L'elfe grommela quelque chose mais son mécontentement fut vite étouffer par un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un toucher humide autour de son organe viril.  
« Par les grands Valars, gémit-il alors que la langue de Fili jouait avec son membre le plus sensible. Mais que faîtes-vous, Prince ? »  
Ses doigts se plantèrent plus fort dans le crâne de l'héritier de Durin alors que celui-ci avait de plus commencé à caresser l'objet de ses convoitises. Legolas se sentit perdre pied, les joues teintées de rouges, il passa son bras libre sur ses yeux afin de se cacher, la honte le transperçant. Il se mordit la lèvre avec force alors que le toucher du Prince nain lui sembla plus intense, il tenta de ne pas crier, laissant simplement des gémissements étouffés fondre dans sa gorge.  
« Nain, vous serez ma perte, soupira-t-il avec peine. »  
Il crût entendre un grognement de rage alors que tout geste du guerrier blond s'arrêta. Le souffle court, Legolas n'osa retirer son bras de son visage alors qu'il sentit que le souffle chaud de Fili était près de son oreille.  
« Je m'appelle Fili, avait-il murmuré dans un grondement rauque. Souviens t'en quand tu crieras pour moi. »  
Sur ces mots, il commença un ample mouvement de va et viens sur le membre douloureux de désir de Legolas. L'elfe ne pût empêcher un couinement de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit les dents de son amant tourmenter son oreille sensible. La langue de Fili en fit doucement le contour, soulageant les picotements indescriptibles qu'il y avait ressenti. Le Prince d'Erebor ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jugulaire de Legolas s'agiter. Celui-ci, inondé par un désir prohibé pouvait même entendre les propres battements de son cœur. Là, il sentit la main libre de Fili agripper la sienne afin de retirer son bras de ses yeux. Il refusa, restant obstinément dans cette position, il ne pouvait affronter le regard du Prince nain, de peur que celui-ci l'achève dans son plaisir.  
« Ne me forcez pas à vous montrer cela, je vous en conjure, avait-il murmuré. »  
Car s'il craignait de croiser le regard affamé de Fili, il avait d'autant plus peur que le nain voit son plaisir coupable qui émanait de ses yeux de glaces. L'héritier de Durin n'en fut que plus tenté, il tira plus fort sur la main de son nouvel amant. Il parvint enfin à libérer l'accès au regard de Legolas mais celui-ci gardait les yeux clos, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux couvrir le pourpre de ses joues. Il émit un doux gémissement alors que la prise sur son membre se resserra un peu mais se refusa toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Les doigts rugueux du guerrier vinrent retirer les quelques fils d'or qui couvrait son visage et il en rougit d'autant plus, s'apprêtant à subir une moquerie. Là, il sentit le front de Fili contre le sien et son souffle s'apaisa.  
« Regarde-moi, murmura son amant en caressant sa joue écarlate. »  
Legolas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, papillonna des yeux. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre en se sentant submergé sous le désir qui ornait l'iris de Fili. Le jeune nain sourit tendrement en voyant les pupilles de l'elfe tant dilatées qu'il semblait avoir des prunelles noires.  
« Tu es si beau, souffla-t-il encore avant d'embrasser doucement son front. »  
Le Prince de Mirkwood se détendit et eut un sourire timide en se confondant dans quelques remerciements. Il offrit un autre baiser à son amant et poussa doucement sur ses épaules afin de l'allonger. L'héritier de Durin se laissa faire mais prit légèrement appui sur ses coudes pour rester dans une position mi- assise. Legolas lui lança un regard réprobateur alors qu'il retirait le pantalon de Fili d'une main plus sûre que quelques minutes auparavant.  
L'elfe parcourut le corps de son Prince nain du regard et il fut intimidé devant la virilité de l'être qu'il apprenait à aimer. Le cœur battant, il s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de son nouvel amant et vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Leurs torses s'effleurèrent et leurs membres se touchèrent dans une friction qui les électrisa. Legolas eût un doux gémissement contre les lèvres de Fili quand celui-ci effleura leurs organes en érection. Il aimait ce contact, il l'adorait, cependant, il attrapa le poignet du Prince héritier et l'amena légèrement à ses lèvres. Le jeune nain le regarda avec surprise mais il frémit lorsque ses doigts furent doucement embrasser par l'elfe. Il comprit alors ce qu'avait ressenti son amant quand il lui avait fait la même chose. Legolas se noya dans le regard du fils de Durin alors qu'il attira ses doigts plus loin dans sa bouche. Et Fili comprit à son regard ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il sentit son cœur accélérer.  
Une fois que son index et son majeur furent suffisamment humides, il les retira, non sans un sourire. Legolas tremblait doucement au-dessus de lui, il l'attira pour l'embrasser profondément alors que ses doigts descendirent préparer le corps de l'elfe à son intrusion.  
Le Prince de Mirkwood se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit cette entrée inhabituelle mais le mouvement l'habitua plus vite qu'il ne voulut l'avouer. Il gémit doucement le prénom de l'héritier de Durin et celui-ci accentua le va et viens de ses doigts.  
« Redis-le, demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux écarquillés exprimèrent la surprise d'entendre son appellation dans la bouche de son amant. »  
Legolas eut un léger sourire et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du nain.  
« Ne me faîtes plus attendre, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Fili. »  
Il rougit de ses propos et fût soulager de voir sa timidité se refléter sur les joues du Prince d'Erebor. Il leva légèrement son bassin alors que son amant avait retiré ses doigts, puis il se plaça au-dessus du membre tendu de celui-ci.  
« Tu es sûr ? Demanda le nain avec douceur alors qu'il brûlait d'entrer en lui. »  
Legolas pour seule réponse prit l'objet de ses désirs dans sa main et le guida en lui.  
Fili pût voir le doux visage de l'elfe se crisper sous la douleur de l'intrusion, il lui imposa alors de douces caresses pour l'aider à se détendre autour de lui.  
Le jeune être sylvestre embrassa son amant avec un amour presque palpable. Là, quand il le savait en lui, il se sentait entier. Alors, en mordant sa lèvre avec une légère honte, il commença un lent roulement de hanches.

_**Fire meet gasoline**__  
Le feu rencontre l'essence  
__**I got all I need**__  
J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
__**When you came back for me**__  
Lorsque tu m'es revenu  
__**Fire meet gasoline**__  
Le feu rencontre l'essence_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, leurs peaux étaient en fusion alors qu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme du plaisir. Legolas s'était perdu dans quelques cris étouffés alors que ses doigts griffaient le torse musclé de son amant. Il aimait les mains rugueuses qui tenaient fermement ses hanches, il adorait les baisers qui s'égaraient dans son cou et sur son buste et il glorifiait l'exquise friction qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps alors qu'il s'adonnait à ce plaisir coupable. Une fois de plus, son amant lui arracha un gémissement où il prononçait délicieusement son prénom.  
Fili se délectait d'entendre cela dans la bouche de l'elfe. Il attira son amant contre lui, la tête de celui-ci se lovant dans son cou. Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant alors que l'elfe griffa son torse et c'est à cet instant qu'il atteignit l'extase alors que Legolas venait une nouvelle fois de l'appeler dans un cri délicieux.  
Le Prince de Mirkwood, submergé par la jouissance de son amant, se cambra vivement avant qu'un autre gémissement franchisse ses lèvres et que l'exaltation ne l'abrite. Il aimait… Il l'aimait tant.

_**I'm burning alive**__  
Je brûle vif  
__**And I can barely breathe**__  
Je peux à peine respirer  
__**And you're in love with me**__  
Et tu es amoureux de moi  
__**Fire meet gasoline**__  
Le feu rencontre l'essence  
__**Burn with me tonight**__  
Brûle avec moi ce soir_

Il leur fallût plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de l'échange passionnel qu'il venait d'avoir. Legolas avait croisé ses doigts avec ceux de son amant et il ne pût se résoudre à les lâcher.  
« Fili, souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'il écoutait les battements de cœur du jeune nain. »  
Il n'eût aucune réponse, alors il leva doucement la tête et put constater que l'héritier de Durin s'était endormi. Il se redressa lentement, ses doigts essayant de quitter la main du petit blond mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas. Avec un sourire tendre il se rallongea sur son amant, couvrant son visage de baiser, puis il resta là, paisible et repus d'amour.  
Soudain, une crainte vint transpercer son ventre. Son père ne l'acceptera jamais. Cela était déjà dur à envisager, mais quelque chose de pire lui vint à l'esprit. Fili allait mourir, Fili était mortel. Oh non, la colère du roi Thranduil ne l'effrayait pas car ce n'était rien à côté de la mortalité de l'être qu'il aimait. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet et c'est avec angoisse qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour endormi tout en se faisant la promesse qu'il le protègerait au péril de sa propre vie.

_**It's dangerous to fall in love, but I**__  
C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux, mais je  
__**Wanna burn with you tonight**__  
Voudrais brûler avec toi ce soir_

La nuit enfiévrée qu'ils avaient passée n'était qu'une douce récompense avant la tempête de feu du dragon. La ville avait été dévastée mais ils avaient survécu. Ils durent se séparer cependant sur les rives de Lackville. Les séparations furent dures pour le jeune Kili et la belle Tauriel. Legolas et Fili, trop fiers avaient décidés de ne pas dire un mot, ni même faire un geste. Cependant, l'héritier de Durin, attendri par la promesse que son frère fit à sa bien-aimée, regarda l'elfe blond et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Le Prince de Mirkwood leva son pied pour s'approcher mais le reposa bien vite dans un recul. Il baissa les yeux. Fili en fût légèrement offusquer et décida d'aller à lui. Une main amicale poussa Legolas auprès de son amant et il put constater que c'était Tauriel. Il lui lança un regard accusateur avant de reporter les yeux sur le jeune prince d'Erebor.  
« Jeune Prince, souffla-t-il avec respect. »  
L'interpelé soupira et fit signe à Legolas de se pencher légèrement. L'elfe s'exécuta avec une légère incompréhension. Lorsqu'il fût assez près, Fili agrippa son col et l'attira à lui, l'elfe perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genou devant son amant.  
« Tu savais très bien mon prénom lorsque tu jouissais, murmura le guerrier au creux de son oreille. Il n'a pas changé.  
\- Jeune Prin… »  
Il fut coupé par un tendre baiser de Fili, n'hésitant plus, il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour retrouver le contact chaleureux de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, peu importait leurs vêtements, peu importait ceux qui les regardaient avec incompréhension, leur passion les avait brûlé jusqu'à la chair.

_**You hurt me**__  
Tu me fais mal  
__**There's two of us**__  
Il y a deux d'entre nous  
__**We're certain with desire**__  
Nous sommes sûrs avec le désir  
__**The pleasure's pain and fire, burning**__  
La douleur du plaisir et du feu, qui brûle_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Fili avait laissé Legolas sur les rives de Lackville. Ils avaient retrouvé leur oncle tant aimé mais celui-ci paraissait différent. Fili n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi mais il le trouvait trop froid, trop rigide, plus qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est à l'instant où Thorïn déclara la guerre aux elfes que le Prince héritier sut qu'il avait littéralement sombré dans la folie. Il chercha dans l'armée d'elfes qui se tenait à la porte d'Erebor ce visage si familier et aimable mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda son oncle qui venait de rejeter le jeune hobbit qui les avait accompagnés durant tout leur voyage. Plus que l'avoir repoussé, il avait tenté de le jeter des remparts. Il le regarda avec désespoir.  
« Mais mon oncle, murmura-t-il avec crainte. Les elfes ne sont pas aussi mesquins que ce que l'on pense.  
\- Oserais-tu contester les ordres de ton roi, Fili ? S'enquit Thorïn d'une voix de glace. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es que le Prince sous la Montagne ?! Tu n'en es pas encore le roi, si tant est que tu le deviennes un jour. »  
Ces derniers mots firent trembler le nain blond alors qu'il baissa la tête devant son roi. L'or salissait son cœur d'une telle manière que Fili ne pût se résoudre à dire un mot de plus.  
« C'est moi le roi sous la montagne, rajouta son oncle. Et si tu es de l'avis de négocier avec ces êtres perfides c'est que tu n'es pas digne d'être mon héritier! »  
Fili étouffa un couinement sous le choc des mots de Thorïn. Il se contenta de garder la tête baissée et laissa une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Il sût à cet instant qu'il devait garder son amour pour Legolas pour lui et jamais rien n'en faire paraitre.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête après le départ de son oncle, Kili lui lança un regard entre la peur et la tristesse. Si lui ne pouvait aimer le Prince de Mirkwood, Kili ne pouvait probablement pas aimer l'elfe rousse non plus.

_**I ache for love, ache for us**__  
Je souffre d'amour, souffre pour nous_

La bataille avait commencé mais les nains ne s'étaient finalement pas attaqués aux elfes. Ils s'étaient unis contre une armée d'orcs arrivés tout droit de Dol Guldur. Thorïn, épris de folie, refusa de quitter la montagne solitaire. Fili commençait à étouffer dans le hall d'Erebor alors que chacun retenait leur souffle, impatient de pouvoir sortir.  
Un bruit résonna dans le couloir qui menait à la galerie des rois et ils purent apercevoir une silhouette familière. Fili, encore blessé des mots de son oncle, ne lui offrit pas un regard, mais son frère, encore attiser par une flamme de rage se leva pour lui faire face.  
« Je ne vais pas rester tranquillement assis alors que des gens mènent nos batailles à notre place ! S'écria-t-il avec rage. Ce n'est pas dans mon sang, Thorïn ! »  
Le roi s'approcha de lui et le jeune nain s'attendit à être violement réprimander.  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas, murmura seulement l'oncle dans un sourire. »  
Là, il posa son front contre celui de son neveu et les deux héritiers reconnurent le héros qui berçait leur enfance. Fili ne sourcilla pas, voyant que son frère avait de nouveau un sourire plaqué au visage.  
« Rien ne me donne le droit de vous demander cela, annonça le roi à sa compagnie. Mais acceptez-vous de me suivre une dernière fois ? »  
Chacun se leva en signe d'acceptation, Thorïn leur offrit un sourire bienveillant jusqu'au moment où son regard se porta sur son héritier. Fili n'avait pu se lever, ses jambes restant obstinément immobiles. Il était blessé par les propos de son roi, pourtant il était d'une loyauté sans faille. C'est avec peine qu'il se leva sans même adresser un regard au nain qu'il admirait plus que tout.  
« Fili, murmura celui-ci en s'approchant. »  
Le jeune Prince leva la tête et la boule dans sa gorge se serra.  
« Tu es mon héritier, continua le roi. Tu le seras toujours, tu le sais ? »  
Fili, comprenant ses excuses, eut un doux sourire pour lui répondre. Oui, il le savait et il savait aussi qu'il était incapable de lui offrir une véritable demande de pardon. Alors il se contenterait de celle-ci.  
Le cœur un peu plus léger, il rejoignit la bataille, peut-être aurait-il la chance de retrouver son amant et de se battre à ses côtés.

_**You hurt me**_  
_Tu me fais mal_

Legolas et Tauriel venait d'arriver à Dale, ils parvinrent à trouver Gandalf, le prévenant de l'arrivée d'une armée par le Nord. Bilbo leur annonça alors que Thorïn et ses deux neveux étaient allés dans la direction du Nord, accompagné de Dwalin un autre nain.  
Le Prince de Mirkwood avait cessé d'écouter à l'instant même où il comprit que Fili était en danger, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à courir sans réfléchir, suivit de Tauriel.  
Il devait arriver en haut de cette montagne, il fallait qu'il soit prévenu au plus vite. Fili était un mortel, les mots détestables de son père vinrent le hanter alors que ses pas se faisaient plus rapides.  
« Oui, ils vont mourir. Demain, dans un an, dans un siècle, quelle importance, ce sont des mortels. »  
Il retint son souffle alors qu'il grimpait difficilement. Là, il entendit des voix éloignées et ses yeux en cherchèrent la source. Il se glaça soudainement de terreur lorsqu'il le vit au loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il murmura son prénom et se mit à courir sans le quitter des yeux. Que faisait-il tout là-haut ? Pourquoi cet orc pâle le tenait ainsi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se libérer ?

_**We're a perfect match**__  
Nous sommes en parfaite adéquation  
__**Perfect somehow**__  
Parfaits en quelque sorte  
__**We were meant for one another**__  
Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre_

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout était allé trop vite. Fili repensa à la bataille puis à Thorïn qui avait décidé de tuer Azog. Il revit l'instant où son oncle lui demanda de fouiller l'antre avec son frère. Il se souvint des voix monstrueuses qu'il entendit alors. Et puis, il se rappela avoir ordonné à Kili de fouiller plus bas en sachant pertinemment que quelque chose l'attendait en haut. Pourtant, il était monté, les mains tremblantes, serrant son épée. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'échapper, une horde d'orcs lui étaient tombées dessus et l'avait rapidement désarmé. Fili tenta de se défendre avec ses poings mais l'Orc Pâle, celui que son oncle désirait voir mort, ne lui laissa aucun répit, l'assénant de coups de plus en plus violents.  
Toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'ensemble de son corps n'était rien à côté de la terreur qui le traversa. Lorsqu'il se retrouva au bord du vide, il réalisa qu'ils étaient trop faibles, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, que jamais ils ne pourraient survivre au Profanateur, lui le premier.  
« Fuyez ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son oncle. »  
Et là, la douleur fût insurmontable, une lame se planta dans son dos et il tomba dans le vide. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, Fili était encore conscient, pourtant aucun mot, ni aucun geste ne pût traverser son corps. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et il vit le visage de son frère. Il entrouvrit la bouche, il pensait pouvoir parler, dire un dernier mot, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne respirait plus. La rage balaya la douleur incommensurable dans les yeux de son petit frère et il le vit disparaître dans le tunnel. Puis, plus rien. Le Prince d'Erebor était tombé.

_**And we will rise**__  
Et nous nous élèverons  
__**Like smoke darkening the sky**__  
Comme une fumée assombrissant le ciel_

Legolas s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le corps de son amant chuté. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hurlement alors que sa gorge brûlait de le laisser passer. Il fit un pas tremblant en arrière, se sentant défaillir, il tomba à genou, ne détournant pas son regard de la paroi rocheuse. Non. Ce n'était pas réel, cette chute, il refusait de le croire. Pourtant ses yeux d'aigles ne le trompaient jamais. Il tremblait de tout son être et Tauriel posa sa main sur son épaule. Pourquoi le soutenait-elle ? Fili était encore en vie, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un insurmontable cauchemar.  
« Je suis désolée, Legolas, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. Mais Kili est encore là-bas. »  
Le hurlement qu'il était parvenu à étouffer sortit à ces mots, lui déchirant la gorge dans une douleur inexplicable. Alors, elle aussi l'avait vu. Tauriel confirmait ses doutes, elle affirmait ses craintes et elle achevait de lui arracher le cœur. Fili, héritier de Durin et Prince d'Erebor était mort. Fili, son amant… Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblantes le firent chuter de nouveau. La jeune elfe agrippa son bras et l'aida à se redresser.  
« Legolas, murmura-t-elle. Nous devons continuer. »  
Le Prince de Mirkwood tut les sanglots qui étouffaient sa gorge et chercha un moyen de monter plus vite, là il vit une chauve-souris ennemie, dans un saut il lui agrippa la patte et se dirigea à la paroi rocheuse, décidé à venger l'être qu'il aimait. Ou mourir en essayant.

_**We were meant for one another**__  
Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre_

Ils étaient vaincus, les orcs de Gundabad gisaient sur le sol et Legolas n'eut pas même le luxe de s'en réjouir. Avec difficulté, il était descendu dans les tunnels, les mains tremblantes. « Les mains » était un doux euphémisme alors que son corps entier se perdait dans des frémissements de terreur. Il arriva enfin au bout de l'antre et il se refusa de baisser les yeux sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait à ses pieds.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il serra les poings et dans une grimace de douleur descendit son regard. Ses jambes ne purent le soutenir plus longtemps et sans même qu'il ne le décide il se trouva agenouillé auprès de son amant. Les larmes s'écoulèrent dans un flot infini sur ses joues pâles et sa main se perdit dans la crinière blonde de Fili. Il émit plusieurs sanglots, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Les yeux aigue marine de son prince nain étaient clos à jamais. Il posa doucement son front contre celui de son bien-aimé alors que ses larmes baignèrent ses paupières scellées. Il se rappela à quel point ce toucher l'avait apaisé durant l'amour, là, il ne faisait que le consumer un peu plus.  
« Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, espérant que l'être qu'il aimerait à jamais était simplement inconscient. »  
Mais il savait que non. Il sentait le corps gelé entre ses doigts et ses larmes n'en furent que plus chaudes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles glacées de son compagnon et il répéta sa demande encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, il ne le pourrait jamais. La douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible et il rêvait à cet instant qu'on lui arrache le cœur à vif pour ne plus endurer cela. Il repensa à la voix du Prince d'Erebor, à ses moqueries et à son sourire. Son souffle se coupa. Non, tout cela était injuste, comment un être tant résistant pouvait mourir aussi injustement ? Il agrippa les cheveux de Fili et se serra plus fort contre lui. Il voulait ressentir la chaleur de son corps une dernière fois mais il était d'une froideur insoutenable. Legolas eût une plainte de souffrance en lovant son visage dans le cou de son amant, voulant s'imprégner de son odeur de guerrier viril mais il ne respira que la mort. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant alors que son cri déchira à nouveau le silence.  
Là, il entendit son prénom, mais la voix n'avait rien de celle douce et sensuelle de son bien-aimé.  
« Laissez-moi en paix, gémit-il alors que son corps était encore secoué de sanglots. »  
Son père le regarda avec peine, il n'avait jamais su les sentiments que partageait son fils avec ce nain. Il approcha d'un pas.  
« Vous avez enfin ce que vous vouliez, murmura Legolas en caressant l'une des tresses qui ornait la barbe de Fili. Ils sont morts. »  
Il souffla les derniers mots avec une rage sans nom. Ses fins doigts retirèrent délicatement la perle qui ornait cette fameuse tresse et après un dernier regard, il se redressa.  
Son père tenta de lui dire quelque chose alors qu'il arriva près de lui.  
« Je ne rentre pas, souffla simplement Legolas en taisant sa douleur. »  
A ces mots, il s'enfonça dans le tunnel et partit sans jamais se retourner. «Le cœur d'un elfe n'aime qu'une fois», l'être sylvain le savait pertinemment. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de devenir mortel. Il souhaitait vieillir au côté de son amant, l'aimer et le chérir toute une vie durant, puis mourir à ses côtés. Il avait abandonné son immortalité et pourtant, l'être qu'il aimait l'avait quand même quitté trop tôt.  
Legolas serra la perle entre ses doigts alors qu'il quittait la paroi maudite. Son amant était mort aujourd'hui, emportant avec lui son immortalité.

_**But it's a bad bet, certain death**__  
Mais c'est un mauvais pari, une mort certaine  
__**But I want what I want, and I gotta get it**__  
Mais je veux ce que je veux, et je dois l'avoir  
__**When the fire dies**__  
Lorsque le feu s'éteint  
__**Darken the skies**__  
Assombris les cieux  
__**Hot ash, dead match only smoke is left**__  
Cendre chaude, allumette éteinte, seule la fumée est restée_

* * *

_Voila! C'est la fin! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je déteste les death fics... Mais bon.. Pour une fois j'ai décidé de suivre l'histoire. Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Bien, je sais combien de personne attende avec impatience la suite AU (Alternative Universe) de cette fiction! Et bien, je vous assure qu'elle est en cours d'écriture. Mais je tenais d'abord à poster ceci!  
Ce chapitre se place dans LOTR (Le seigneur des Anneaux), il s'agit d'une discussion entre Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Legolas avoue l'origine de son premier amour. Bref, que dire de plus? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Ps: L'univers alternatif sera là très bientôt je vous le promet mais tout d'abord je vais sûrement poster un autre chapitre trèèèèès court pour expliquer la transition entre les deux mondes!  
J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de succès et j'en suis très heureuse car ce couple m'a comblé.  
J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je cherche quelqu'un pour traduire mes textes en anglais! Alors si vous vous pensez d'attaque; n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!  
Gros Bisous et Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre! ;)  
Review?

* * *

**Le goût le plus délicieux.  
**

« Je lui ai demandé de m'offrir l'un de ses magnifiques cheveux d'ors, murmura Gimli pensif. Elle m'en a donné trois. »

Legolas ne doutait pas de l'attachement qu'avait son ami pour Dame Galadriel et cela lui arracha un tendre sourire.  
Il passa une main paresseuse sur la tresse qui ornait le côté droit de son visage. C'était inconsciemment qu'il arriva à toucher la petite perle d'argent qui fermait cette dernière. Ses doigts tremblèrent dans un doux pincement au cœur.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, Legolas, grommela le nain en étant peu sûr de déchiffrer son sourire. »

L'elfe blond eût un regard sympathique.

« Non, maître Nain, sourit-il. Vous me rappelez mes plus jeunes années…  
\- Me trouvez-vous puéril ?! Est-ce cela que vous dîtes, grogna à nouveau Gimli. »

Legolas soupira dans un élan d'ennui et de tendresse. Les Nains avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à tout interpréter comme une insulte. Cela agaçait l'elfe dans sa jeunesse. A présent, il trouvait cela très attendrissant. Il avait interprété ce geste comme étant un complexe, non pas de leur petite taille, mais de leur esprit de guerrier. Leur orgueil leur refusait toute faiblesse, toute moquerie.  
Il quitta ses pensées en entendant le petit roux râler alors il soupira.

« Il y eût un temps où moi-même j'ai rencontré ce sentiment, Maître Nain, souffla-t-il tentant de ne pas rentrer dans les détails.  
\- A votre voix mélancolique, je devine comme la jeune elfe a dû vous repousser, sourît Gimli dans une moquerie. »

Aragorn le regarda d'un air réprobateur alors qu'un demi-sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il s'était cependant contenté d'écouter jusque-là. Legolas plissa doucement les yeux, vacillant entre la colère et l'amusement.

« Vous avez tout faux, avoua l'elfe plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Le nain fût surpris par cette réaction, certes tempérée, mais agressive.

« Legolas, ne vous fâchez pas, tenta Grand Pas. Comment voulez-vous que nous puissions parler juste si vous ne précisez rien ? »

L'être sylvestre fixa brièvement l'homme, comprenant bien que cette question n'avait rien d'une invitation à conter son histoire, elle était une simple tentative d'apaiser la tension naissante.  
Aragorn était probablement le plus silencieux d'entre tous, il ne forçait donc personne à livrer ses secrets. Legolas soupira avant de glisser de nouveau des doigts nerveux sur sa tresse, un trouble compulsif qu'il avait acquis au fur et à mesure du temps.  
Il décida cependant que le moment était venu de se livrer à ses amis.

« Saviez-vous, Maître Nain, que les elfes sont condamnés à ne connaître l'amour qu'une seule fois ? S'enquit-il avec calme. »

Gimli ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma en comprenant que la question était rhétorique. L'elfe blond regardait le vide, le visage de l'être aimé se dessinait lentement devant ses yeux.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps, continua l'elfe avec mélancolie. Mon père, le roi Thranduil, avait enfermé un groupe de vagabond à l'intérieur de ses geôles. »

Le terme « vagabond » sonna faux entre les dents de Legolas, il haïssait ce mot lorsqu'il servait à définir ces êtres valeureux qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là. Le nain regarda Aragorn avec intrigue, comme si l'homme pouvait répondre à ses questions silencieuses. L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'ignorance. Qui étaient-ils, ces vagabonds ?

« Mon père les avait condamné pour des siècles mais cette troupe nomade réussit à s'échapper au bout d'une semaine. Parmi eux, il y avait un être, une personne fabuleuse, incroyable… Ses cheveux avaient une couleur blonde, dorés comme un coucher de soleil, souffla Legolas les yeux perdus dans le souvenir. La première fois qu'elle m'a adressé quelques mots, je ressentis un profond agacement et pourtant… Sa voix était si belle. »

Ses derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans un murmure. Il resta, quelques secondes, silencieux avant de déglutir avec une légère difficulté. Les paroles qu'on lui avait susurrées à l'oreille résonnèrent à nouveau.  
Gimli écoutait avec attention, imaginant l'humaine que pouvait décrire Legolas. En effet, il avait conclu qu'elle ne pouvait être un elfe si elle avait été ainsi enfermée et traitée comme une vagabonde. L'idée d'une naine ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit, compte tenu de la rivalité qui existait toujours entre lui et son compagnon d'armes.

« Elle avait un courage sans limite, reprit Legolas après deux longues minutes. Et faisait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille à son peuple. Cette personne allait hériter d'un royaume puissant si elle parvenait à ses fins… Cela était un poids bien lourd sur ses épaules. »

A cet instant, ses deux amis purent comprendre que l'être était de sexe masculin, si il était héritier d'un royaume car aucune femme n'avait ce privilège.  
Les souvenirs filtraient lentement dans la pensée de l'elfe et ce fût inconsciemment qu'il posa la main sur son cœur en imaginant une tâche d'encre que lui avait imposé l'être aimé.  
Mais ce fût sombrement qu'il reprit la parole.

« Il y eût une grande bataille qui, plus tard, devint une légende, affirmait-il. Beaucoup de sang fût versé.  
\- Pensez-vous à la fameuse bataille des Cinq Armées, Legolas ? Demanda Gimli, bien trop curieux.  
\- Fameuse n'est pas le mot que m'évoque ce souvenir, murmura l'elfe en tournant le dos à ses amis. »

Il baissa doucement la tête en regardant la perle qui pendait au bout de sa longue chevelure. Non, il ne devait pas repenser à ce sourire, cela était beaucoup trop douloureux.

« Sanglante, meurtrière, reprit-il en sentant une nouvelle douleur serrer son cœur. Injuste ou même cruelle, mais « fameuse » n'est pas le bon mot, Maître Nain. »

Il retint un grondement avec difficulté lorsqu'il vit sa main trembler. Les images se bousculaient à présent dans son esprit. Comment ne pas repenser aux sourires ? Qui parviendrait à oublier les mots ? De quelles façons pouvait-il étouffer le souvenir des baisers ?

« Legolas, souffla doucement Aragorn avec une tendre compassion.  
\- Il est mort dans cette bataille, annonça l'être blond en tentant d'étouffer sa peine.  
\- Comment ? S'enquit Gimli. »

Legolas avait utilisé le masculin, le nain eût alors la confirmation de ses doutes sur le genre de l'être aimé. Il se demandait pourtant toujours s'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Pourtant, l'elfe lui expliquait que cette personne avait disparue dans la Bataille. Il était à présent peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une femme.

« Il est mort en premier, précisa Legolas. Puis ce fût son jeune frère… Et son oncle, le roi sous la montagne.  
\- Voulez-vous dire que… ?! S'enquit Gimli. »

La main d'Aragorn se posa sur son torse pour le faire taire. Le nain regarda l'homme, perdu dans une alliance de surprise et de choc.  
Legolas était assiégé par le souvenir. Il ressentait de nouveau la neige sur sa peau. Il revoyait la couleur sanguine glisser sur les lèvres pâles de son amant et l'odeur de la mort venait de nouveau imprégner ses sens.  
L'elfe fit de nouveau face à ses amis en contemplant la perle qui roulait entre ses doigts.

« Est-ce une perle forgée en Erebor ? Demanda simplement Aragorn. »

L'être sylvestre hocha pensivement la tête, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir de nouveau les lèvres. Il savait que les prochains mots qu'il dirait auraient le pouvoir de le faire hurler. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses futures paroles qui lui faisait mal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom. Il se souvint l'avoir proféré à seulement deux reprises. Là, il croisa le regard égaré du nain et un doux sourire franchi ses lèvres alors qu'une larme perlait dans ses yeux de glaces.

« Il était un fils de Durin et répondait au nom de **_Fili_**, parvint-il à avouer finalement. »

A cet instant, il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun goût plus délicieux sur la langue que le nom prononcé de son amant.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez tous apprécié ce petit bonus! Je vous souhaite un Happy Valentine's Day et je vous promet que je prévois un MEGA HAPPY END! Parce que c'est inconcevable de faire souffrir mes persos adorés comme ça... xD Pleins de câlins et de bisous.

Reviews? ;/


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Tout d'abord, mille merci ! Sincèrement, je vous suis tant reconnaissante de me suivre dans cette aventure ! Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de succès, je sais que je me répète mais… WOUAH ! Merciiii !  
Ensuite, pour en venir au cœur du sujet, je vous présente l'avant dernier OS sur cette triste histoire (mais qui finira très bien, promis) qu'est **_Fire Meet Gasoline_**.  
Donc, pour information, cet OS est une transition entre le monde de la Terre du Milieu et l'OS prochain qui se passe à notre époque dans un UA donc.  
J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous plaira jusqu'à la fin et encore mille merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajoutés à leur favoris ! Gros bisous à vous tous !  
Je tiens à remercier particulièrement deux de mes amies qui me suivent vraiment depuis le début de cette fiction. . GROS BIIIISOUS **Evlan** et **Alba**!

**Disclaimer !  
**  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, bien que j'en fasse un peu ce que je veux. xD Mais ils sont la totale propriété de Tolkien et ici Peter Jackson également.

* * *

**I feel the love and I feel it burn.**

Il ne sentait ni douleur, ni chaleur. Le froid et l'obscurité faisaient à présent partie d'une réalité tout autre. Son corps n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus qu'une sensation de flottement, de fluidité… Le sentiment de n'être plus qu'une entité.  
Il voulait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il fût jadis mais sa mémoire s'effritait au fur et à mesure du temps. Du temps ? Avait-il réellement une quelconque notion de temps ici ? Il avait cette impression étrange d'être là depuis toujours et pourtant il était certain d'être récemment arrivé.

Seul trois visages parvenaient à se dessiner devant lui. Il ne se souvenait presque plus de son propre nom, mais cela restait gravé quelque part dans son être. Trois visages, trois hommes. Pourtant, les sentiments qu'il avait en pensant à chacun d'entre eux étaient relativement différents.

Là, il se souvint d'un nom. Un être sombre, imposant. Il avait souvent sentit le désir de l'appeler « Père » mais il ne parvenait jamais à le dire. C'était juste un sentiment étrange, une protection ou un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. Le nom semblait résonner à travers l'entité. Thorïn, son oncle, aimant et froid, distant et tendre, fort et rassurant. Il l'avait aimé comme un père et il lui manquait. Pourquoi n'était-il plus auprès de lui ? Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la séparation, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Pourtant, un autre visage s'imposa à lui et ce fût une toute autre sensation qui l'envahit. Une émotion s'insinua dans ses souvenirs, la fraternité. Oui, ils partageaient le même sang. Il se remémora une loyauté sans faille, une amitié puissante et forte. Et il avait ce besoin inébranlable de le protéger, comme un enfant. Son petit frère corporel… Kili. Le manque s'infiltra dans tout son être, grandissant maintenant que deux personnes le hantaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au vide insoutenable qu'il commençait à sentir brûler en lui.

Un autre visage, un autre nom et un sentiment totalement différent. La première chose qui lui revînt était ce regard indéchiffrable, méprisant et curieux. Il eût une soudaine sensation d'étouffer. Des yeux, des lèvres, des fils d'or, une odeur, un toucher… Tous ses sens perdus se souvenaient de toutes ses émotions. Lorsque le nom revint, lui aussi, il aurait voulu avoir un corps pour pouvoir le crier. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, prisonnier de cette obscurité lumineuse et à présent, le manque l'écrasait.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi les avait-il perdus ? Pourquoi était-il tellement seul ?

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit. Toute sa longue vie le hanta et il revit ces visages apaisants. Thorïn, son oncle Kili, son petit frère et le troisième, cet être qu'il ne connut qu'à la fin, son amant. Mais plus il approchait de ses derniers souvenirs, plus il oubliait les précédents.

Il essayait de se rappeler le goût des fruits, il voulait se remémorer l'odeur de l'herbe, mais il avait déjà oublié l'existence même de tout cela. Là, il parvint à retrouver la couleur du ciel et il se sentit faiblir en l'associant à un regard.

Puis, soudainement, il fut frappé par son dernier souvenir, celui qui était tant douloureux, la réponse à toutes ses interrogations, sa propre mort.

Non, il ne pouvait pas pleurer car il n'avait plus de corps mais son âme s'agitait frénétiquement, perdue et apeurée bien que cet endroit était calme et apaisant.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, non, il se sentait incomplet. C'était cela, cette incomplétude. A présent, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, sa vie passée fut totalement effacé de son esprit. Il flottait passivement dans cette accueillante caverne.

Puis, une lumière chaleureuse l'enveloppa.

* * *

« Il est tellement mignon, soupira la jeune infirmière. »  
Elle déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère épuisée et euphorique.  
« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? S'enquit-elle impatiemment.  
\- Fili… Fili se sera parfait, murmura seulement la mère en frôlant le nez de son bébé avec le sien. Qu'en penses-tu, Thorïn ?  
\- Fili… Oui, c'est un nom de héros, répondit la voix grave du père en laissant son doigt dans la main minuscule de son enfant. Bienvenue dans cette vie, mon fils. »

* * *

Bien ! Avant de me faire incendier, je tiens à expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire Thorïn père de Fili et Kili ! Tout d'abord, je considère que Thorïn est comme un père pour les garçons ! Ensuite, je vous rappelle que l'on parle ici de réincarnation, alors les personnages n'ont pas forcément la même place qu'ils auraient pu avoir dans leur ancienne vie. La preuve ! Thorïn aurait très bien pu être une femme ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas le faire ! xD  
Si néanmoins cela gêne toujours certains lecteurs, je vous invite à faire comme si il était toujours leur oncle.  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, rendez-vous au prochain et dernier ! ;)

Review ?


End file.
